Azaribine (2', 3', 5'-triacetyl-6-azauridine) has been found to be effective in oral dosage form for the treatment of psoriasis, psoriatic arthritis, mycosis fungoides, herpes simplex, and small pox. Typical dosage levels for the treatment of such conditions are 125 to 250 mg/kg/day. It has been found that such a dosage level may be given for many weeks without side effects, particularly when administered in combination with pyridoxine or other pyridoxine compound, such as pyridoxal phosphate.
At high doses, azaribine demonstrates anti-inflammatory properties. For this reason, azaribine has been tested for the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis. However, at dosage levels of azaribine of 100 mg/kg/day or higher given to patents with rheumatoid arthritis, severe side effects have been reported including fever, joint pain, joint swelling, edema, nausea, emesis, exanthema, painful and rigid muscles and depression. Elis and Raskova, "New Indications for 6-Azauridine Treatment in Man, A Review," Europ.J.Clin. Pharmacol. 4, 77-81 (1972); Elis, Slavik, Ruskova, "Side Effects of 6-Azauridine triacetate in Rheumatoid Arthritis," Clin. Pharmacol. & Therap., II., 404-407 (1970) It has further been reported that slight side effects were produced even at dosage levels of 50 mg/kg per day. Ruskova, Elis, Perlik, Polansky and Slavik, "Unexpected Side Effects of 6-Azauridine in Rheumatoid Arthritis and Feedback in Animal Experiments," Proc. Soc. Europ for the Study of Drug Toxicity," Upsala: June 1970, 12 191 (1971). It is believed that for this reason, no work has been done on this indication for the last 20 years.